clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop/5
Welcome to my talk page! Click here to see my old one! ? Why was my page about Hamustar deleted? Reply please rift Panda-Rift 20:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) hi hi --Gamgee 17:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Igloo of the Month I have reason to believe that Igloo of the month is rigged. Why do I think that? BECAUSE: Gamgee's igloo was winning, so Seahorseruler changed the rules to say "Your igloo must have furniture". That made Gamgee feel all bad, and I want action to be taken that Gamgee won the contest (which he did) See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Sysop Did staff disable the ability to promote people to a sysop? If so why did they? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) uhh Wompus just HATES me... of course he wants me in trouble... I had the rule before gamgee entered.. Read the history. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Also The reason i have that rule is because many non member penguins would enter and all have the same igloo, it would be unfair to the other non members if a non member won, because they have the same igloo. Plus, members worked Very hard on decorating their igloos, and Non members did nothing. Blank igloos should not be allowed to enter. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Un-CP advertising Before I start on this, I would just like to clarify. I have nothing against the fanon. Okay, after conversation with Leekduck, he has presented numerous reasons as to why advertising the Un Club Penguin Wiki would have it's benefits. He stated that vandals coming to CPW for a laugh would be redirected to the Un-CP and have a prosperous editing time over there since the humour would match their personalities. They have also stated that they will advertise us if we advertise them. I don't know where I stand in this, but I guess it couldn't do any harm to advertise their Wiki, since they need editors. They have been co-operative with us in the past when we previously advertised them. Have a think on it, Wompus78 Beat it music video Did you see it yet? if not its' on my user page. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Hi Hat Pop! You have no idea who i am but i no u! But i want 2 tell u i saw u on the What's New Blog comments for the Gary Inventions! and I wanted to say Hi! User:Boston U 2!! O_O Hat! I was reading the whats new blog, and the first comment on the reveiwed by you post was your comment! And happy77 replied to your comment!! Check!!! http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2009/07/reviewed-by-you-6.php I was like O_O! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Did I not Just Say that!!!! WoW Boston U 2 was here! 02:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I added this story to the Buzz! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) What's New blog!!!! O..M...G!!!! 'I can't believe it!!!!' Your comment in the what's new blog about Gary's inventions is THE FIRST POST, AND HAPPY77 '''REPLIED TO IT!!!!' WOW!!!!! I'm amazed! All of my comments didn't make it... well, congrants! (sorry, that's all I could think of... =P) --Hal Homsar Solo The Proud Anselmo! 02:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RFA Can i be a rollback, coz i have 10 for votes 0 neutral and 0 against Please reply [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 10:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) New idea Hey there Hat Pop. Earlier today, I thought of an idea that could improve some of the articles on the wiki. I was wondering if we could make infoboxes for the games in Club Penguin history (i.e Experimental Penguins, Penguin Chat 3, Club Penguin and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force). I could easily organise this, as I have straight links to game infoboxes on my other wiki, so all I need is your approval and if you could tell some of the other sysops, I could have this done in a jiffy. I've got everything planned so all I need is an approval. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well... You're not my friend? According to TB, you said: "I'm tired of Sharkbate and Gsnap. They bug me too much. They'll make me quit if they don't stop." That made Gsnap, especially because you were his first friend, sad. It made me sad too. You were the first one to invite me on Club Penguin, now you hate me? This just makes me, depressed. You also barely talk to either of us anymore. Turtle probably told you something or maybe he didn't. Maybe we're too suck-ish. Maybe, I quit too much so your sick of it. Maybe I just screw everything up. If your going to hate anyone, hate me, not Gsnap. He doesn't want to be hated and he doesn't deserve it, but I deserve it. Please respond to this, so I know whether or not this is true. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 14:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 3 Times i was just looking at the whats new blog on cp and u got posted again that like 3 times youve been posted, lucky, well ii guess you just know the way to respond to CP --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 15:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Explaination First thing first, TB is TommyBommy. Yes, TommyBommy. He messaged me on some wiki (I don't remember the name, I'm sorry) saying you said you hated Gsnap and I. So far, I can't get a hold of Gsnap. There is no answer at his house. If what TB said was true, just tell me. I must know the truth and only the truth, and Gsnap must too. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Gknee Is Gknee ur twin sister? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 02:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Party Wanna help me and ice plan a cpw get together party? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 21:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Hi, I was wondering if I (or someone) could fix the Mwa Mwa article? It's just - it needs a neutral point of view. In a really severe way... Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Hi, I was wondering if I (or someone) could fix the Mwa Mwa article? It's just - it needs a neutral point of view. In a really severe way... Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, my computer froze and I didn't mean to spam... And I saw it was protected but could someone fix that? It's actaully insulting. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Hat Pop. Don't worry, I already restored my old powers back. Thanks anyway! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Tawny's Tutorial First, let me explain. Explore your art program carefully before asking questions. There are basics: Pen, pencil, layer, crop, magic wand, eraser, and paint bucket. Not only do you have to be knowledgeable about your tools, you have to also be aware of effects, shading, lighting, and such important details. Let me run through them in the simplest way possible: Lighting and shading: No matter what you do, what you draw, the tools you use, computer or no, shading and lighting is the key to your success. Lighting is a deliberate effect caused by the lights around the object. Where there are lights, the object illuminated by the light will become a lighter shade of it's natural color. Shading are various shadows the light cannot reach. To color in lighting or shading, simply select a darker or light color of the original color, depending on which effect you want, and skim over the places you want the light to b shining at the object. Proportion: Proportion is an important factor. Sometimes, when you draw, you don't realize if you've drawn the item or parts the exact position you want until you take a look from afar. Always keep in mind of what you're doing. Observe the thing you want to draw in your mind, how it would stand, what angle should it be at. To be exact, a proportion is the relation between apart and a whole. Think about the picture of Vitruvian Man drawn by Leonardo Da Vinci. That is the exact example of proportion. Line art: When you begin an artwork, you don't jump to the final sketch at once. Line art is a bunch of straight and curved lines formed on a paper, and, in this case, acts as a starter sketch for the final draft. When sketching, it is recommended to use a thin pencil and skim it over the paper for a desirable shape. Final drafts does not always have to match up with the line art. Unlock Items! Hi Hat I Had Unlocked Some Items Cause I Bot 2 Penguins And One Puffle One Penguin Is Rockhopper And The Other Is Aunt Artic And The Puffle Is Yellow, Isn't That Great! Respond Me At My Talk! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 19:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Why I created NeomianCP I created NeomianCP because SBR09 was calling candles Ben, so I created this "Neomian" account to see if people would call me Ben. Russian One started to call me Ben. And I revealed myself to be Ced1214, and that was just a test to see if people would call new users Ben--Ced1214 Talk 19:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Can you please open up admin requests? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 15:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Not nice talk behind our back :( Brookelas Party Hi Hat, I'm having a music jam and YOUR invited Date: August 18th Server: Northern Lights Time: 1:00 pm PST, 4:00 pm EST Where: Brookelas Igloo on map What to wear: Any musical instrument Plz tell me if u cancome by giving me a message on my user talk. Thx Brookelas Party Reminder Yep, so plz send me a message on my talk page to tell me if ur coming or not thx Club Chicken! I made the logo! =). Please don't upload the logo to this wiki though, 'cause people will steal it. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 11:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Annoucment K Here's what you should put: Europea will take a break for maybe 2-3 days. K? P.s. it starts tomorrom! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--EuropeaTalk to me 01:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation Misunderstanding I didn't know/think he was Ben: I just commented that he was acting like Ben. Iamred and SBR said he'd been cussing, sending death threats and being nasty, so I blocked. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 16:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Its Salteroi here and I was wondering if you would like to edit on my new wiki!- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki Talk Soon! Salteroi Wowzerz! Thank you Hat Pop! I made it my icon! It is awesome!!! Thank you very much. --SNAILS FOREVA! 00:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sad Hat Pop I am Sad Salteroi and Cwellta are sending me rude and even death threats on Xat, and accusing me of stuff I know nothing about! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 06:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Iamreds lying We didnnt send him death threats I dont even know where his xat is! talk about him not going around accusing people of doing what they havent done! He accused Salt of being Ben. Please help me and Salt! He reported us to wika --Cwellta 08:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Thank you for that message. However, I still feel like half the wiki is against me. When I was promoted to webmaster, it was like the fun turned into akward silence. I've made almost all my friends quit or threaten to quit at least once. I remember when you almost resigned just to get my to pervent me from getting demoted. You may have done it to help me, but I still caused you to use the resignation threat. I've treated everyone horribly! From people like Gsnap to people like you. I've hurt everyone's feelings one by one, user by user. I've yelled at tons of people, and used them for my own needs. I admit, I've quit lots, so people have every right to be annoyed with me. At some points, I think you get annoyed with me. I remember I once used you as a reason when I quit, and it was stupid of me to do that. When that happened, I had the feeling you didn't want to be my friend. I'm sorry for the stuff I had done, and I wish I could go back in time and prevent myself from doing my horrid actions. If I don't resign, this wiki could get worse, and eventually fall apart! I don't remember when, but some point during my time here, I messed something up, then the wiki got worse. I made many quit when I was given powers. In fact, it was the cause of Crisis 3. I'm a crisis starter! I can't be a webmaster if I'm a crisis starter now can I? You haven't done anything wrong. You've never been mean and you deserve the webmaster powers more then I do. When I resign and change the may quit template into a quit template, you'll be second in command, unless Barkjon quits first. You should be happy and excited. Your friend, --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 20:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Meet Me... Hi Hat Meet Me At Cp On Server Snow Fort. In There Are Staffan15, Organo And Me! Am Waiting You There! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Did, did you just...backstab me!? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Ninja Picture --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 17:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ninja Picture --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 17:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Hello HatPop, I have finshed moving all the unprotected talk pages out of Archive:. Can you move these protected pages for me please? *Archive:Sockpuppets411 talk 1 *Archive:TurtleShroom's Talk Page 4 *Archive:TurtleShroom's Talk Page 1 *Archive:TurtleShroom's Talk Page 2 *Archive:TurtleShroom/monobook.css *Archive:User talk:Happyface414 *Archive:User talk:Seahorseruler 1 *Archive:User talk:Seahorseruler 2 Thank you! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 01:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Question Why shouldn't I resign? Many wanted Wompus instead of me. Turtle wants me fired too! Since your a turtlenator, you can't deny TS when he says promoting me was the dummest thing he had ever done. Don't you agree? I'm sorry, but I'll probably be gone by tomorrow or the next day, or maybe even tonight. It would mean a lot if you replied. Also, if I resign, you should be happy! Turtle will be happy, so you should too! Also, I'll be throwing a goodbye party on Club Penguin! Isn't that exciting? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ok I have requested a custom namespace from wikia. It is Archive User Talk. I requested it to not be part of content, so pages in it will not count as an article. Do you think this idea is useful? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: You may not be happy about my resignation, but I know thousands of users will be. I've done horrible things in my career. According to tons of users, I've power abused. I've agreed to things that may not have been good. I was dumb enough to trust Ben. I know, you can get annoyed with me sometimes. I've seen it. I remember once on Club Penguin, I was sad, then you did the '=(' emote and left. I felt like I made you leave Club Penguin. I didn't mean to! Honest! You're my best friend here! I've known you long enough to see that you're ready to take on the wiki by yourself. Barkjon may be webmaster too, but he's close to resigning as well. I have 100% faith and trust in you. I know you can make the wiki a better place. You don't need me, you've got a great future ahead of you! I know you can do it! You're a great artist, leader, and friend. You know how to make the best choices. You're kind to everyone here! Have you checked your award box? Compaired to mine, you've got $1,000,000 worth of friendship, editing, and promotion awards! I've got $1's worth! You're a great friend, I hope you never ever forget that. You were one of my first friends here, when I look back, I can see how much time has past. When I'm gone, I'll never forget you, or the wiki. I'll remember the Dance Contest Showdowns, especially! ';)' I know you'll take good care of the wiki! I'll never forget all of it's users, such as Russian One, Gsnap, SBR09, you, and many others! I think when I resign, everything will be okay! Good luck, --Sharkbate (Talk) Quitting letter I have decided to quit the CPW for 2 reasons. The first reason is because sharkbate said I said he had a*ds and was a N*gg*r, but I told him I was framed, and I believe it was ben. Also, the second reason is the rudness I saw to turtleshroom yesterday. From RE: RE: RE: That message meant a lot to me! It truely did! Don't apologise for that Club Penguin incodent. I take the blame for annoying you. Besides, that was quite a long time ago! I'm suprised that you still remember ''The Adventures of BateShark and PopHat! Ever since we came up with the idea, I never forgot about it. I've been thinking day and night what a plot line and a setting could be. My mind was just blank! I guess I'm all out of ideas. Last night, I came up with the idea of a Memory Hall. Only Seahorseruler thought it was a good idea. I just can't think of anymore good ideas. Also, I have a feeling Ben had a lot of us tricked. My resignation is buzzing around in my mind. I don't know what I should do. Honestly, I can't see what the wiki will be like while I'm gone. I don't know if it will be good or bad. I just don't know. Wait, I got an idea, how about we get started on the Adventures of BateShark and PopHat? Your friend, --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 ''I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Okay IOkay, I was wrong. I can't stay here. It is just tourcher. I've been tricked, backstabbed, lied too, hacked, and much more. I said you, Hal, and Sea weren't my friends anymore and I feel like a jerk for that and you have every right to hate me. I'm done. I've had it. You may see me on Club Penguin, but not here. I just can't stand it. I'm already about to lose my "Job" because of this new government plan Joeyaa's making. I don't think I will stick around for everyone to laugh at me because I lose my job. I don't know what will happen when I leave, but resignation is my only way out. I think you'll do good with the wiki. If I return, then I'm just making a complete fool of myself. I don't deserve to be in the position I'm in. I don't even deserve to be here! I shouldn't even be a rollback! My main edits are worthless and I'm worthless. I haven't made one good choice here. Good luck with the wiki, --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 22:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Problem This is enough. Wompus and Iamred are just Picking on Salteroi. Wompus is using his admin powers to block Salt, and Iamred is just blocking her on all his wikis the telling Salt that she is blocked. Can you tell them to stop picking on salt? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 11:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Templates You can look at them Here. (I did not make the Cleanup one or the maintenance one, i just converted them into amboxes. --[[user:SeahorseTest|SeahorseTest]] The Test Account of Seahorseuler 18:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Stuffz I want to make THIS account (Aspenization) my Main istead of Russian One. Could I not have rollback powers on Russian but have them switched on Aspenization? Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 21:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Hat! :) Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 21:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Inactive Crats and Admins Ive looked, and Ive collected inactive users that need to be demoted. *4th hale *Sk8rbluscat *Sockpuppets411 Sk8rbluscat's admin powers are gone, so you have to ask wikia to remove his crat status. 4th hale still has adminship, so his needs to be removed and wikia has to demote him from his crat status. Sockpuppets barely logs on, and very inactive users should not have admin rights if they cant ever use them. Do you agree? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh no you don't. Going on holiday doesn't make me inactive, even if I don't feel the need to announce it to everybody. Although I've quit as such I'm still attached to this place, and I use my powers regularly, even just for editing protected pages. Besides what will we this gain from this, apart from 3 less people on ListUsers/Sysops? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 09:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Hello Hat Pop, I just wrote up an essay and I would like to know your opinion on it. The link is down below. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LarryRawr/Club_Penguin_Quitting_Policy_by_LarryRawr When you have time, please read it. I would greatly appreciate it! Feel free to criticize my essay any way you want! I would like to know what you think about it and how I can make it better! Thank you! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thank you for reading! It really depends Hat Pop, how much action should be taken? I really have two different plans depending on how it would be better to tackle this issue. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Problems Dear Hat Pop, I'm having some problems with my shoutbox, everytime I try to send a message, it links me to the same page, but the URL is different. Take I typed hello for example, if I'm on a page which its URL is clubpenguin.wikia.com/abc, when I send to message, it refreshes the page but the URl will be clubpenguin.wikia.com/abc+message=hello I just cleared my cache and it works ! Sorry to bother you . RAWR! Hello Hat Pop, I thought about this all last night and well, as of now, there is not much we can do. The immediate solution would be to remove the shout box, get rid of the quit templates, and put an example on how the proper way to quit would be. That is not possible and it will anger the community. One thing we would have to do is, when someone is threatening to quit, basically, we need to tell them to "grow up". Not exactly like that, but, we could say something like, "You need to be acting more mature". Something like that. Also, we could start telling people about IRC. If we could move people out of the shout box and into IRC, it may lessen conflicts. I don't really know, but it is worth a shot. What do you think? --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 18:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) hmm I have a feeling that Editor is Iceanator. He mentioned he liked starfy... what are the chances of that, iceanator likes this less known character. Also, the name... ''editor.. how does he know making changes here is editing, plus the name is just suspicious. I think iceanator just made another account but does not want to get in trouble. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Also He seems to know a lot about wikia. He even added the pictrure iceanator uploaded of starfy to his page.. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are a SHOUT BOX MOD! Yep! You had the first most votes, so I was given permission to make you one. I was second place, so I was given permission to give myself the right too! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 03:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Grr Salt's Dad wont let salt on the wiki anymore because Wompus and Iamred bullied him! Im furious!!! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ** I did '''NOT' bully salteroi, its more like he bullied me! He sent death threats, swore on my wiki, and cussed on my xat! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ... Cries, Iamred just made up LIES... Goodbye and Thanks For everything- this is my last edit! Bye- Salt I dont get it.. now they are providing false evidence. See my talk page. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 15:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ShoutBox/IRC Hi Hat Pop. I haven't been able to talk on Shout Box for a long time, sometimes I can, but like Hal - I can't for the long term. I use IRC instead, so if you want to you can also talk to us on IRC if there is new stuff we should disscuss. Zapwire's always on, and he's given us some fantastic ideas on IRC that I want to tell people. Except I can't, lol. So could you go on IRC, please? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi Hat Pop, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! FRIENDZ Pop i really need some friends on this wiki i dont know anyone! i was the one who found club penguin youtube channel and this: A message from...Guess who? Yes, it's me, again. Sorry to bother you once more. I have regret in saying this, but I am no longer visiting the Club Penguin Wiki. Being accused by many was way more then I wanted to see. I couldn't even make 1 or 2 main edits before I was driven away. You were nice enough to be my first friend. I guess...this is good-bye, Hat. Good luck without me, -Gsnap User Rights I'm probably unaware of any new decision that's been made, but it was generally accepted that removing inactive sysops and rollbacks in reality did nothing but reduce statistics, not problems. Plus, you probably already know it will make many people quit for no reason other than they feel unwanted by this wiki? I'm not asking you to stop, but tread carefully. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 09:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) rollback Can I have my rollback powers on this account please? By the way I am Sure25 just usin this account.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 10:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please go to my trophy room on my page. Thank you. Fun House Reminder Hi, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas Hi Hat Pop! Does uploading also not work on AOL and IE? Note: Please reply to Teltu, this is his problem. Thank you. ... Hey hat wow, its awesome isnt it? I rejoined the wiki, what? 10 mins ago? and you have upstaged me alredy! so.....i f*"£$£%£$^$%&$&^%^*%^&%*ing quit, OKAY??? THIS IS FINAL!!! IM OUTTA HERE 22:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) My party U R coming to my party right? User:Brookelas punishment! for winning penguin of the month, no wearing bunny ears in club penguin for a week Bang jan who rocks 17:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) HP, Ignore bang jan. see This. he was demanding for sith cub to win. so ignore bang jans message.. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! Award Hope You Like It! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate I feel very bad for Sharkbate. He feels really bad for not coming to my party. What do I do? I told him that if he reallt wants to make it up, he can put the beta hat on. But is there anything I can do to cheer him up? -Brookelas umm Can I have my rollback powers on sure25 go to minisure25 please?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 21:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hat Pop, I want to met you at CP someday! My penguin name is: Victoriasosa. My user name is DoomAnt, please, leave a Message at my user talk page please. Thanks! --DoomAnt 22:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Gsnap Remember I told you that if I won Sith Cub's contest, then I'd give the membership to G? '''I WON'! Should I let you tell him because you were his first friend here? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Okay. However, he has never played Dance Contest, so...I think we should just throw a little party! He was telling me that he was upset that not many invited him to parties so if we threw one for him, just imagine how happy he'd be! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC) My Puffle's Birthday Hello, Hat Pop. I want to invite you at my yellow puffle's birthday. Please go, but if you can't is ok! My penguin name is: Victoriasosa Server: Caribou Day: September 4, 2009 Hour: 06:12 pm. I will open my igloo! See you there!--DoomAnt 01:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hat Hey hat, I made a forum for the finale minor changes to my new policy. All of the admins are deciding what the last few changes can be. Can You leave any ideas Here? Also, Hat, when do you think we should put the policy in use? Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 16:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Please make this image flag Hi ! Will you make a flag with this image: Thanks! --Iceanator189 Talk Page Two pickles are better than one! '( |Edit Count)' 23:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Truley exelent Warning Bla something Het Pop, a use called bla(and some numbres) is spamming templates and pages, block him or something i warned him--Ratonbat 19:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi!! my chat you can enter my chat by clicking here http://xat.com/clubpenguinTrackerpenguin2Trackerpenguinrules Sharkbate was there but he left--Bla87 23:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Mr Happy Too Hey Hat Pop. Remember that penguin you made a buddy called Mr Happy Too? That was me. Please don't remove me. Sig The Teltu should be yellow with a blue background and the Talk 2 da master of pie! should be white with a blue background. Thanks! [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 15:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the signature! It rocks! I'll give you my award in a few minutes! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 15:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, Hat but as you may know I have to go to my grandma's house on saturdays, and plus i'm staying overnight. I'm sorry. =(--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) YAY!! I MADE 600 EDITS!!!!!!!!! AND SOON IM GONNA MAKE 1.000! IM HAPPPYLY HAPPY!!!!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox forum Hat Pop, can you put this forum at main page? Thanks!--Ratonbat 13:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Help With Templates I am the new user on this wiki and I will need help with templates. I can't get the color and border around my words for the template! Help! --Patti Poppy 22:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC)Patti Poppy My award Image:Teltus_head.png|My award! You get this for helping me with my sig AND restoring my vandalized page.Thank you! Hi Hat Pop Hi Hat Pop... Could u make me an Administrator? because this is the REAL sk8rbluscat -- Sk8rbluscat 2: Twice the fun, Twice the laughs, All from one guy! TALK 14:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Gift Here, seeing how I may not be able to come here anymore, I made you this for being a great friend, wonderful artist, and for being my first friend! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 16:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Where is the shout box?-Dojo34256 Repromotion... again... People keep demoting me just because I'm inactive. Whenever I blow through this deceased shadow of a site, I like to help and perform generic maintenence. Could you please re-promote me to Administrator? I agreed to surrender Bureaucrat-ness, not my adminship. Also, please tell people to stop demoting me! :Your Friend, ::-† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Have you ever thought that people have been waiting for years to get rid of me and demote me forever? That the entire crisis situation that caused me to quit was a scheme to get reform forced on the site? :Also... do those stupid non-CP user boxes like "THIS USER USES GIMP" bother you? I personally want them gone... Also... I think people respected me on this site merely because I had power. I've noticed that after I quit and was demoted, people kick me around like a normal user or a vandal, especially when I try to perform maitenence and delete spam like those idiotic irrevelant user boxes. It saddens me, that many users only respected me because they ''feared me... :--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC)